


Time Is On Your Side

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Minor verbal abuse, One Shot, Showki, ShowkiBingo2020, hyunwoo is a sweetie, no smut sorry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun has always done everything he could to please his very controlling parents but he never can. He was the best in school until a certain male transferred in a few years back. Kihyun hates him and his perfection. He’ll claim his spot no matter what it takes.AU - Showki Bingo 2020Prompt: Enemies to Lovers (One Shot)
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 114
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	Time Is On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying out my first bingo here, be gentle! I tried my best ;-; I left the ending a little open in case I want to pursue a chaptered story :3

High school can be a miserable time for everyone. There’s tests, peer pressure, report cards, presentations, and the very dreaded PE. Some people can breeze through it and others may struggle a bit. Or a lot. It depends on how you look at it. Introverts and extroverts blend in the environment, competitive spirits reign supreme. 

Of course there’s one competitive spirit that everyone knows. Yoo Kihyun. Since middle school Kihyun has been at the top of his game. He gets great scores, great grades, and can rock a last minute presentation. It’s like he hungers to be the absolute best. Making sure he’s at the forefront for any opportunity he can get. This can honestly rub the wrong way. Students know who Kihyun is, he’s well known for his perfect scores. When students ask him things it’s usually about homework or exams that are looming. The only people who talk to him and spend time with him in a friendly way is Lee Minhyuk and Chae Hyungwon. 

Kihyun and Minhyuk have known each other since the 2nd grade. Minhyuk adores Kihyun and Kihyun adores Minhyuk. Hyungwon and Kihyun butt heads but the taller male always involves Kihyun in social outings. But that’s the thing. Kihyun is great at school but he’s great at alienating himself. If Minhyuk and Hyungwon weren’t around Kihyun would have no friends. It’s not like he gets invited to parties anyways. 

This all became even more painfully obvious when a certain male student transferred to their school district a few years back. Son Hyunwoo. He was pretty smart and his scores could almost rival Kihyun’s. He was also very physically inclined and loved playing sports. Though he comes off stoic and awkward he was embraced by the student body right away. He even became best friends with the football team captain, Shin Hoseok. 

And it just infuriated Kihyun. 

No matter what he did everyone fawned over Hyunwoo. Kids who’ve known him for years treated Hyunwoo like a damn pop idol. He was always being invited places and always surrounded by people. Kihyun couldn’t stand it. He immediately declared Hyunwoo as a dumb meat head and vowed to be better. Minhyuk was surprised when Kihyun swore Hyunwoo was his enemy, his competition. Considering Hyunwoo had technically never done anything. But Kihyun was Kihyun and there was never any chance to change his mind. 

—————————————————————-

Today was a regular day for Kihyun. In the sense that he was already in the library studying for the millionth time. Eyes already sore from the small text. He rubbed at them in irritation. There was no time to be tired. The school year would soon end and they would graduate. He had a bunch of end of the year exams to do and he wasn’t going to accept anything but the best scores. Plus his Dad had said he would buy this expensive camera Kihyun desperately wanted if he did well. 

That was the problem. He always did well. He always worked himself to exhaustion for his parents. Since they were little they told him he had to be the best. Be number one. He represented the family and they’d disown him for anything that wasn’t perfect. Instead of love they criticized him. They told him he’d be worthless without an education. No one would hire him or want him. He’d be a loser if he didn’t get in to university. The worst was they demanded he be a Doctor. Both his parents worked in the medical field and when he told them about how much he liked photography his mother had slapped him. 

This was another reason Hyunwoo irritated him. He’d seen his parents once and they had been showering Hyunwoo with affection. He was never stressed out and seemed so carefree. Kihyun couldn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed to be like that? He worked so hard! Had he not earned it?! That damn Hyunwoo. He must be doing something Kihyun isn’t. 

Kihyun almost snapped his pencil when his thoughts got away from him. He ruffled his auburn hair that had only been slightly styled for a fashionable messy look. Hyunwoo wasn’t worth his attention anyways. Kihyun pulled at his uniform tie in irritation. He felt uncomfortable. Uncomfortable in his skin. He had been sleeping less and less. Needed to study. Not that his parents cared. He rubbed at his eyes hard and sighed. Class would start soon and his brain already felt like mush. 

He gathered his things in to his book bag and went to put unnecessary stuff in his locker. A familiar blonde haired boy was leaning against said locker texting furiously. When he heard foot steps he looked up and stared at Kihyun. “Kihyunnie! I’ve been texting you since yesterday!” Minhyuk frowned at him. Kihyun nudged him with an elbow so he could open his locker quickly. “I’m sorry Min, my parents took my phone again.” Kihyun said it calmly as if this was a regular occurrence. It was. Whenever he did something they didn’t approve of they’d take his phone. It happened every time he breathed honestly. 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and scowled, “Again? What did you do this time, eat a cookie before dinner?” Minhyuk’s obvious anger emanated from him. Kihyun shrugged in response and gave him a small smile. “Doesn’t matter, we have class together anyways.” He didn’t have the heart to tell him that his parents thought Minhyuk was a waste of time. He’d drag Kihyun down. Ruin opportunities. No he’d never tell his best friend that. Because Kihyun feared he’d leave.

Minhyuk scowled at him but gave up. He never could convince Kihyun that his parents were awful. Kihyun pulled his book bag back on his shoulder and started walking with Minhyuk. Their path was interrupted by a football flying by making them both freeze. Minhyuk blinked and looked around while Kihyun’s face became very annoyed looking. A quick pattering of footsteps brought a broad shouldered, brown haired male in to view. Even as a high schooler his uniform fit nicely. Kihyun hated him for that too. “Hey sorry guys!” Hyunwoo said sheepishly and smiled while retrieving the football. Kihyun could see Hoseok and another orange haired male trying to look casual. 

“It’s okay Hyunwoo-ssi!” Minhyuk replied and gave him his thousand watt smile. Kihyun wasn’t nearly as friendly. “Why are you tossing a dumb ball around in the halls anyway? Are you a child?” Kihyun huffed and continued walking leaving a confused looking Hyunwoo behind. Minhyuk grimaced and bowed once before running after Kihyun. 

Hyunwoo watched them leave and rubbed his nape. He had no idea why Kihyun was so unfriendly to him. Minhyuk was nice to him and he was Kihyun’s best friend. Hoseok once told him that Hyungwon had mentioned Kihyun thought of Hyunwoo as enemy number one. Hyunwoo had assumed it was just a joke, that Hoseok had misunderstood. But lately he was beginning to think otherwise. 

—————————————————————

“Hey do you want to sleep over?” 

Minhyuk’s voice pulled Kihyun out of his brooding. They were sitting together in the lunch room while Kihyun picked at his food. He smiled at the blonde, “I wish I could but my parents want me to review those textbooks they bought me.” He tried to smile casually but he knew his eyes didn’t reflect that. Minhyuk frowned, “Seriously? Kihyun you’re a genius already why the hell would they make you do that?!” Minhyuk took an angry swig of a bottle of soda while Kihyun looked down. “They just want me prepared.” He muttered and ignored Minhyuk’s continued scowling. 

Apparently Minhyuk’s dramatic movements and tone had caught the attention of a nearby table. Hyungwon was looking over with a raised brow which wasn’t bad but Kihyun noticed Hyunwoo was also looking in their direction. Mostly his direction. He frowned at the other male and turned back to his food. What the hell was that big idiot staring at anyways? 

The rest of the school day went by quickly. And once again Kihyun found himself in his empty home room with a notebook in front of him. He scribbled notes and topics to study up on. His teacher had long since given up trying to get him to go outside and enjoy his youth. He felt the disapproving look from the older teacher before he finally left to the teacher’s lounge. Kihyun felt his muscles finally relax when he was alone and he laid his head down on his folded arms. There was so many things he wanted to do. He had found a cute little garden he wanted to photograph. That camera he wanted felt so close. He sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t mess up now. 

A hand shaking his shoulder made him jolt awake. Kihyun’s eyes were fuzzy for a moment and he sat up while rubbing them. Oh shit he fell asleep! He panicked and looked around before his gaze settled on a familiar figure. Hyunwoo was looking at him with a concerned face. Oh great now he was nice?! Kihyun scowled and stood quickly which surprised the male. “Hey are you okay? You look really tired.” Hyunwoo spoke softly as if Kihyun was an angry cat. He glanced at Hyunwoo, “It’s none of your business Son, maybe you should study instead of being nosy.” Kihyun snapped and grabbed his bag. He hurriedly left the room before he saw how his words hit. He was too vulnerable when barely awake. He needed to get home. 

Hyunwoo had no idea that Kihyun had found out how close their last test scores were. Kihyun felt like the world was on his shoulders and he was so frustrated. He needed to study more, he was so pathetic. Kihyun quickly left the school and headed to the place that was anything but a home. 

—————————————————————

The incident with Hyunwoo was brushed to the back of Kihyun’s mind and two weeks later he’d all but forgotten. He’d slept even less at night and with the constant quizzing or belittling from his parents he was worn ragged. Minhyuk was obviously worried but Kihyun waved him off. School had ended an hour ago and Kihyun had attempted to cram even more in to his brain but it was no use. He couldn’t concentrate. His body felt fuzzy and putting the books back revealed his trembling. Shit maybe he should sleep. 

He pulled his book bag on to his shoulder and left the library quickly. He should hurry and maybe he could sneak in his house to go to bed. He shuffled from the library and began attempting to head downstairs. His vision got weird every few seconds and he paused to wipe at his face. He took the stairs carefully but he felt like he weighed a ton. He felt the cold sweat start and he swore he heard footsteps that weren’t his. But who else would be here? His feet stumbled as he tried to keep a grip on the stair railing but he felt himself pitch forward from the momentum. Well shit he was either going to break his neck or something else. Wonderful. 

Something grabbed his arm almost painfully and he felt himself pulled back against something warm. A solid, warm surface. The warmth enveloped him, a scent touched his nose that was weirdly soothing. Kihyun’s eyes drifted shut slowly as his fingers tried to grab hold of the peaceful warmth around him. 

“Wake up!”

A loud voice startled Kihyun. He was lying in the nurse’s office on a bed. Did he pass out? Well at least he wasn’t hurt but who helped him? He didn’t have time to think much as his Dad’s face loomed by him, “I had to leave work for this! What kind of weakling faints like this?” His dad looked so put out that Kihyun glanced at his own lap. His head hurt and he was still so tired. “I’m sorry.” He muttered and heard his dad scoff loudly. “God your mother must have brought the wrong kid home.” His dad stood suddenly and gestured for Kihyun to move his ass. He didn’t respond to his dad instead he hurriedly put his shoes on. “Your exams are coming up? You better get a better score this year or you can count that stupid camera goodbye.” 

Kihyun’s eyes stung with tears but he kept them in as he grabbed his bag. He was in the process of following his dad when he noticed shoes in his peripherals. It took him only a second to recognize them before his eyes met Hyunwoo’s. But Kihyun said nothing as the taller male stared at him, he just moved faster out the door. 

—————————————————————

A few days later and Kihyun had noticed an uptick in how often he caught Hyunwoo looking at him. He knew he had heard his father. But he never said anything. And he clearly never said anything to Minhyuk because the boy was business as usual. Kihyun shoved the food around on his lunch tray and listened to Minhyuk chattering about a date with a guy named Jooheon. The name was familiar but Kihyun couldn’t place it. He nodded at appropriate moments and continued the day like that. His brain was shot. He wanted to cry but he wouldn’t. He’d soldier on like always. 

During free period Kihyun found himself shoving his books in his locker instead of reviewing them. He knew why. He was terrified he’d do badly and never get the camera he wanted. The one thing he really wanted. His fear always spiked up before tests but it was worse now for some reason. He slammed his locker shut and ran a hand through his hair. It would be okay he promised himself. Even if his chest hurt. 

His shoes took him roaming down the hallway, nodding absentmindedly at a few students here and there. He pulled a small pocket planner out of his jacket pocket and flipped through it just for something to do. His ears picked up on voices coming out of a classroom and he shamelessly snuck closer to the open door. “Are you inviting Minhyuk?” Whose voice was that? Kihyun racked his brain and realized it was Shin Hoseok. “Lee Minhyuk? Yeah he’s pretty funny and I know our little Joohoney likes him.” Was that Hyungwon? He was sure it was. “You know he won’t go if Yoo Kihyun doesn’t.” Hoseok’s voice again. “Just invite Kihyun.” His eyes widened when he heard Hyunwoo’s voice in the mix. 

He gathered that Hyungwon was throwing a party or something. Nothing about that was strange. Inviting Minhyuk was also not strange and Kihyun always had the suspicion that Minhyuk didn’t go to parties if he wasn’t going. “That guy is the worst though” A different voice that Kihyun couldn’t recognize but he assumed it could be Jooheon, “He’s a snob anyways.” Kihyun felt his stomach roll but he continued to listen. “If you don’t invite him Minhyuk won’t come, maybe get him drunk and he’ll be nice to be around?” Hoseok’s voice again. Kihyun felt his eyes stinging again. He knew he wasn’t always at most social events but he’d never explicitly heard people discussing his presence. 

He stepped backwards away from the door and accidentally hit his shoe against a locker. His short legs sprinted him fast enough in to a dark classroom a few doors down and he crouched immediately. He heard voices in the hallway matching the ones in that classroom so he held a hand over his mouth. He heard muttering coming from the hall before it finally disappeared. He waited another minute or so to peer out in to the empty hall. He glanced around and walked out while rubbing over his eyes. No Kihyun do not cry, do not be weak. He looked around in a panic when he realized his planner wasn’t in his hand nor his pocket. Well fuck. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun had never bolted from school as fast as he did that day. They had a mock test and Kihyun finished it fast enough to be the first. He didn’t bother with going to his locker he simply grabbed his bag and left. Minhyuk would probably worry but Kihyun had zero energy to deal with him right now. His friend would be so popular if it wasn’t for Kihyun. Sacrificing his social life for someone like him. This would probably be the only time he was glad his cellphone was at home still. He’d finally got it back and left it charging in his room. 

Kihyun quietly went in to his house holding his breath. It was dark inside which meant both his parents were still working. He prayed they’d work late. He kicked off his shoes and slipped in to house slippers before jogging up the stairs. Once inside the sanctuary of his room he tossed his bag to the side and sat at his desk. His phone was blinking with notifications but Kihyun didn’t care. He was staring at his desk when the doorbell rang. Except he didn’t get up. It was probably a neighbor. After a few seconds it rang again. And again. It took Kihyun a second to remember the lights were on. 

He frowned and opened his window finally. It faced the street and he had a view of the front yard with a short path to the door. He waited after the bell rang again and almost fell out of his window when a familiar person had stepped back away from the front door. Hyunwoo was standing there in his uniform with his bag slung over his shoulder. How the hell did he find his house?! Kihyun was so busy contemplating that it took him a second to realize Hyunwoo had looked up. Their eyes connected. 

They both stared until Hyunwoo lifted up a familiar small planner. Kihyun’s small planner. A wrecking ball of emotions and memories hit Kihyun like a slap to the face. He scowled at Hyunwoo. “Go away.” Kihyun called down to him and was surprised when Hyunwoo frowned. “What? Sad you can’t rub it in my face?” He hated how pathetic his voice sounded. Hyunwoo made him so damn mad. “Will you let me in?” Kihyun was surprised he heard Hyunwoo and he felt his fingers tighten on his window sill. “No.” Kihyun pulled his head back in and moved away from his window. 

This is why they couldn’t be friends. Kihyun had been right to think Hyunwoo was the enemy and his competition. What kind of person comes to- Kihyun had been in the middle of an inner monologue when he heard weird noises. He slowly crept closer to his window and actually shrieked when Hyunwoo popped up. He froze like a deer as Hyunwoo managed to fumble his way in, panting slightly but smiling as well. “Wha-what? Did you just climb...my house?” Kihyun stumbled out his question. Hyunwoo sat the planner on Kihyun’s desk, “Huh? Oh yeah it’s not that high.” Hyunwoo said it so casually that Kihyun stared. 

He slowly walked to his bed and sank down to sit. Hyunwoo finished maneuvering in to the room and sat his bag down. “What do you want?” Kihyun sighed and finally asked. He had lost the will to argue. Plus having a guy, an annoyingly good looking one that everyone loved, come through his window had sucked out all negative emotions. It would be romantic in any other scenario. “You heard them didn’t you?” Hyunwoo’s voice made Kihyun finally look at him. “A question for a question” Kihyun muttered, “If you’re here to gloat don’t bother.” He ran a hand through his hair and chewed on his lip. 

Hyunwoo frowned at that, “I’m not here to gloat” His brows furrowed, “I wanted to apologize. They weren’t being very kind and I’m sorry you heard it.” Hyunwoo stood awkwardly by Kihyun’s desk and peered around. “Does it really matter Hyunwoo?” He asked and fell backwards to lay on his bed. “Of course it does. You don’t deserve to feel bad.” He responded and Kihyun senses him move closer. “What makes you think I feel bad?” Kihyun muttered and stared at the ceiling. “Your face mostly, you also didn’t glare at me today” Hyunwoo smiled at his own words, “Also you just called me Hyunwoo.” Kihyun blinked and sat up immediately. He almost flinched when he realized how close Hyunwoo was to his bed. 

“Uh” Articulate Kihyun, “I’m just tired don’t read in to it.” He grimaced and looked away now. Stupid Hyunwoo. He side eyed Hyunwoo who was grinning at him. “What?” Kihyun turned his head and looked at him suspiciously. “Nothing. Just this is the longest conversation we’ve had.” Hyunwoo was still grinning even if Kihyun blushed a little. Was he really that much of an asshole? Ugh. Hyunwoo must have taken his silence as a good thing because he plopped himself down on Kihyun’s bed as if it was normal. Before Kihyun could say anything Hyunwoo had laid back and stretched his arms out. 

Kihyun studied Hyunwoo openly now. If the man was going to lay on his bed he was going to look at him. He admittedly had a pleasant face. Broad shoulders. Firm thighs. Wait what. “What are you doing? You gave me my planner already.” Kihyun finally spoke as the tension was getting to him. Hyunwoo’s eyes studied his face now, “You never said if you accept my apology.” His voice was less boisterous as it had been. Kihyun raised a brow at him, “I accept it.” Kihyun said quickly. This whole situation was weird. All the animosity he usually felt wasn’t rearing it’s ugly head. Hyunwoo smiled softly at his words, “Thank you” He paused, “Is your dad always like that?” 

Kihyun sighed loudly. Damn should have seen that coming. He almost told him to buzz off but it occurred to him that Hyunwoo had kept quiet about the incident. “It was you wasn’t it? On the stairs.” Kihyun asked the question that had been nagging him. Which meant that was who had held him and who he’d all but clung too. Hyunwoo nodded quietly at him. “Great. To answer your question yes he’s always like that” Kihyun leaned back on his palms by Hyunwoo, “He’s actually worse but we were in public. Don’t ask about my mom.” His chuckle was bitter sounding even to his own ears. “Should have let me fall.” Kihyun murmured but he knew Hyunwoo had heard him. 

A second later he felt a warm sensation on his hand and he looked to see Hyunwoo had grabbed his hand in his own. He stared at their connected hands before looking at Hyunwoo, “What?” Hyunwoo looked conflicted at Kihyun’s prompting but finally swallowed, “You don’t deserve it, none of what he said is true.” His voice was so serious that Kihyun had to look away for a moment. “You’re so smart and focused, you get great scores because you’re intelligent” Hyunwoo gripped his hand tighter, “You work hard all the time; you even fainted from it. Your Dad may not see it but I see how amazing you are.” Hyunwoo’s face was so intense that Kihyun blushed all over again. Kihyun nibbled on his lip, “Thank-thank you.” He whispered it but the quick squeeze on his hand assured him that Hyunwoo heard it. 

This was all so strange. The whole exchange was miles different from their usual ones. Granted it was more aggressive on Kihyun’s side. He looked at Hyunwoo’s face again and felt a smile tug at his lips. The only person who ever complimented him was Minhyuk. It was so strange for someone he all but loathed to be doing it. “Will you come to school tomorrow at the usual time?” Hyunwoo asked as he slowly sat up. Kihyun chuckled quietly, “Anything to get out of this house.” He shrugged and was almost sad when the warmth left his hand. A second later a hand ruffled his hair affectionately, “I’ll see you tomorrow then” Hyunwoo had gone back to grab his bag, “And I’ll let the guys know you’re my plus one for the party.” He grinned widely at Kihyun and left him confused long after he had darted from the room. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun had barely closed his locker when Minhyuk appeared beside him. The grin on his face told Kihyun he should have ran by now. “Kihyunnie” Minhyuk kept smiling, “I heard you’re going to Hyungwonnie’s party with a certain mortal enemy of yours.” Kihyun rolled his eyes at Minhyuk and pulled his book bag on to his shoulder. “Mortal enemy? I don’t remember ever saying that.” He replied casually and heard Minhyuk’s foot steps matching his. “Yeah you used meaner words obviously.” Kihyun snorted in amusement at that as he was probably right. “Seriously are you friends now? When did that happen?” Minhyuk sounded excited and Kihyun glanced at him for a moment. “We’re not friends just not....enemies.” He smiled at the annoyed look Minhyuk had. 

Kihyun had sat at his usual table in the lunch room and waited for his hyper friend to appear. Except instead of Minhyuk appearing it was Hoseok and Jooheon. They both stood by the table and looked at their shoes. It was probably the most awkward moment Kihyun had ever been in. “Do you need something?” His voice had no bite to it and Hoseok looked freaked out by that. “No! Uh...” Hoseok nudged Jooheon now, “We’re sorry, we were assholes.” Jooheon spoke first and bowed. “We judged you and we don’t even know you, it was wrong.” Hoseok bowed now beside Jooheon and Kihyun blinked. He wasn’t quite sure what to say so he just awkwardly chuckled, “It’s fine uh I forgive you?” The two males looked at him and smiled happily. Well hell that was easy. 

Except him being nice meant his table was suddenly full of other male students. Minhyuk sat on his left and Hyunwoo claimed the right. Hoseok, Hyungwon, and Jooheon sat across from them. A student named Changkyun had joined last minute but even having Hyunwoo was a lot more than Kihyun was used too. The chattering going on around him made him feel nervous and he fidgeted while trying to listen. He caught Hyunwoo smiling at him and he quickly looked back at his own food. Minhyuk was excitedly talking and Kihyun felt a weird warmth at the sight of his friend being so happy. Okay he’d deal with it. Just this once.

—————————————————————

Nevermind he didn’t want to deal with it. The looming house in front of him told him that. The music and voices also told him that. Minhyuk pushing at his back made him regret his decisions. Even if he looked good. Courtesy of Minhyuk’s skills at accentuating his eyes and styling his auburn hair. “Uh Minnie maybe I’ll just-“ Kihyun tried to say but Minhyuk hushed him as he herded his freaked out friend inside. There were a lot of students around. And he was pretty sure they’d acquired alcohol through questionable sources. Minhyuk waved at Jooheon who blushed and smiled back. 

Kihyun pulled at his shirt for a second and got Minhyuk’s attention, “Go over and talk to him.” He said it and smiled even if he was scared of the idea of being by himself with a bunch of students he barely recognized. Minhyuk was hesitating until Kihyun gave him a stern look, “I’ll go find us something to drink? Yes drinks.” He tried for an encouraging smile before shoving Minhyuk off in to Jooheon’s direction. No one could say Kihyun wasn’t a supportive wingman. He managed to get in to the kitchen without getting stepped on or glared at. That was a win. And it was a lot quieter in there. The few people in there were deep in conversations so Kihyun was able to peruse all the bottles on the counter. 

He was busy reading a label when someone appeared right beside him. Close enough for their arms to brush. He startled and looked to his right to see Hyunwoo standing there with a smile. His hair was swept up and he was wearing a shirt with dark jeans. Kihyun swallowed and nodded politely at him. “Did you just get here?” Hyunwoo had leaned in to ask and Kihyun forgot to breathe. “Uh yes, Minhyuk made me change my clothes” Kihyun replied with an eye roll, “He didn’t like my outfit.” He said and Hyunwoo laughed. “Minhyuk would change all our outfits.” He replied to Kihyun with a playful shrug which made him laugh. “Well maybe not yours.” Kihyun said without thinking and froze right after. 

Hyunwoo leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, “Are you saying I look good?” He asked with an eyebrow raise. Kihyun wondered if running out of the room was appropriate. He looked away, “You’re not um unfortunate looking.” He waved a hand at Hyunwoo. He heard the taller male chuckle again, “Can I get a real compliment?” He said it with a pout and Kihyun cleared his throat loudly. “Fine fine you’re handsome okay?” Kihyun spoke quickly and huffed right after. Glaring slightly at Hyunwoo. He saw Hyunwoo grin at him, “You’re really handsome too.” He said it so naturally that Kihyun couldn’t help but turn red at it. 

Hyunwoo winked at him before motioning towards the living room. Kihyun took that as a cue to join the party and slowly followed Hyunwoo in to the crowd of people. He survived the first two hours but by the time everyone was drunk and Kihyun was so ready to leave. Everyone was very affectionate when drunk and he wasn’t used to it. Minhyuk was always handsy with him but Hoseok would randomly squeeze him in a hug or Jooheon would snuggle in to him. Kihyun wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. Hyungwon teased him like usual but he had hugged Kihyun when he thought no one saw. He felt like he had whiplash from all the affection in the room. So he hoped no one noticed him casually making his way to the front door. 

He thought he was in the clear but the door opening and closing behind him said he was wrong. “Hey are you leaving?” Kihyun perked up at Hyunwoo’s voice and then felt annoyed by it. He looked at Hyunwoo and smiled, “Yes I’m tired is all, think I should go to bed.” He saw Hyunwoo nod at him before walking up beside him, “Let’s go!” Kihyun stared at him before looking around. “Uh where? My house? My parents would kill me. Or both of us.” He muttered the last part more to himself. “Sleep at my house then.” Hyunwoo shrugged at Kihyun before grabbing at his hand. Okay he knew Hyunwoo had a beer or two but what? “You want me to sleep at your house? Are you drunk?” 

Kihyun almost stumbled as Hyunwoo began walking with a grin still on his face. “Nope not drunk I just like you around.” He smiled cheerfully at Kihyun who gasped at the admission. He what? He was so startled by that that he obediently followed along with Hyunwoo on his merry walk. He should say no. He should go to his own home. But the idea of going from such a kind environment to the hurtful one he usually was in made him feel sick. He tried to block out any thoughts as they spent about ten minutes strolling through quiet streets until they reached Hyunwoo’s house. Since it was dark they had to be sneaky going inside. Kihyun did it easily but Hyunwoo wasn’t as graceful when drunk. But with Kihyun leading him they got to Hyunwoo’s room unscathed. 

Hyunwoo was highly amused at everything and Kihyun would have slapped him if it wasn’t endearing. He had to help him get out of his shoes and managed to tuck him in to bed. Kihyun wiped at his forehead and looked at Hyunwoo who was peering at him. “Are you going to sleep in the bed?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun coughed. “I can sleep on the floor it’s okay.” He smiled at the other male who opened the blanket and violently patted beside him. He wasn’t going to let this go was he? Kihyun rubbed his temples before shoving at Hyunwoo to move and climbing in by him. He reminded himself to strangle Minhyuk later for making him deal with this. And Kihyun was totally not going to admit it was kind of nice to lay by someone for once. 

—————————————————————

It had been a few weeks since Kihyun had stopped being so guarded with Hyunwoo. He had noticed that Hyunwoo seemed especially attentive to whatever Kihyun was doing and he seemed to always pop up throughout the day. He wasn’t sure what to make of it and Minhyuk wagging his eyebrows at him didn’t help. He also hated that he blushed whenever Hyunwoo looked at him for longer then a minute or when their hands would brush. He needed to buckle down and focus because his exams were next week and yet he was thinking of Hyunwoo. So frustrating, 

Of course his parents must have realized he was too happy and he was grounded as soon as they saw all the texts in his phone. It hurt Kihyun deeply and he mourned his missing phone for once. He closed his locker and nibbled on his lip while students moved around him to leave for the day. He sensed Hyunwoo as soon as he stood beside him. That and he immediately identified his pleasant cologne. “Hey Ki you haven’t answered my texts, is everything okay?” Kihyun tried for a smile but it probably wasn’t very promising. “My parents took my phone, they don’t approve of me having friends when I can study.” Kihyun said it and his voice wobbled for once. “This happens all the time with Minnie and-“ Kihyun had went to wipe his eyes when he felt himself crushed against Hyunwoo’s chest. 

The arms around him loosened just slightly so he could breathe and he felt Hyunwoo’s cheek rest against the top of his head. “I’m sorry Ki, I’m sorry.” He murmured and Kihyun pressed his face in to Hyunwoo’s shirt. The smell of the male’s cologne was light but just enough for Kihyun to breathe in. Why was he letting Hyunwoo hug him? Was he that needy for affection? Maybe it was because they didn’t have any animosity between them anymore. Kihyun sighed quietly and leaned back, “It’s fine Hyunwoo, I’m tough.” He smiled sadly and managed to ease himself away from Hyunwoo. For a moment he thought he wouldn’t let go but he did. 

“I know you’re tough you smacked Hoseok the other day” Hyunwoo snickered at the memory, “But I’m here too and I’ll be tough for you when you need it.” Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo. His sharp eyes studied his features and Hyunwoo simply waited. The moment felt strange and Kihyun wasn’t entirely sure of his next move. “I-I’d like that” Kihyun spoke quietly so any passing student wouldn’t hear him, “So if you want you can..stay by me?” This whole line sounded way cooler in his head. To be fair Kihyun had figured he was the epitome of forever alone at this point. So he mentally patted himself for his response. He saw Hyunwoo smile at him and his stomach felt fluttery. “I’ll stay by you.” He said with a casual shrug but reached for Kihyun’s hand.

That was how it went for them. There was no sudden romantic music or anything. Their relationship moved along as easily as they did. Kihyun held Hyunwoo’s hand often even when their friends would tease them over it. His exams came and went. Of course he got a great score. It was always expected. And of course his parents never kept their promises. Not good enough, not good enough. The words circled in his head and normally he’d just give in but this time there was someone who would hold his hand through the worst of it. A knight in shining armor if you want to be cheesy. 

Kihyun had been asked by Hyunwoo to come to his house after school. Months ago this would be a weird request but not now. Technically they were dating even if neither had actually asked. So with a quick pace Kihyun managed to get to Hyunwoo’s house in record time. The taller male greeted him at the door and once inside they made their way upstairs. Hyunwoo led Kihyun in to his room and after Kihyun shut the door behind him he noticed a pretty box on the bed. His eyebrow raised, “Do you have a secret admirer I don’t know about?” He asked in an amused voice. Hyunwoo rolled his eyes at him, “It’s for you.” Kihyun short circuited a moment and shook his head. For him? 

“It’s not my birthday.” Was his response. Hyunwoo smiled gently at him and leaned against his bedroom wall. “I know, just open it.” He gestured at the package and waited patiently. Kihyun felt nervous now. His face burned red and he rubbed at his nape while studying the pretty box. One more glance at Hyunwoo’s patient face and Kihyun slowly reached for the box. His hands trembled which he tried to cover up by awkwardly chuckling. Nimble fingers tore at the packaging and Kihyun lifted the now freed box from the scattered bits of paper. And then his heart stuttered. The camera. The camera he wanted. He stared for so long his eyes felt dry. 

Turning slowly he looked at Hyunwoo who was still leaning against the wall, “Ho-how?” Kihyun asked gently as his fingers tightened on the box. Hyunwoo finally blushed a little, “Minhyuk helped me find out which one you liked and uh I thought you’d like it.” Now Hyunwoo sounded nervous. Kihyun nodded and chewed his bottom lip. He sat the precious box gently on the bed again before facing Hyunwoo. He felt his eyes sting and he launched himself at Hyunwoo. The taller male had great reflexes as he moved forward just enough to catch Kihyun against his chest. The smaller male trembled in his hold and clung to Hyunwoo like his life depended on it. It was nice. 

“Thank-thank you Hyunwoo” Kihyun’s muffled voice said to him, “Thank you so much this-..this is the best.” He squeezed Hyunwoo’s waist tighter and leaned back just enough to look at the taller male. There were happy tears on his face and he smiled brightly at Hyunwoo. “Anything for you Ki.” He murmured back which earned him an ever bigger grin. Kihyun’s shiny eyes held Hyunwoo’s gaze like a magnet, “I love it, I really do Hyunwoo I-“ Kihyun paused and Hyunwoo could see the cogs turning in his head, “I-I love you.” A pin could drop in the room and you’d hear it. Hyunwoo’s brain quit working for a second and he stared wide eyed at Kihyun. He could see the nervous edge creeping up on Kihyun from his lack of reply so he did what he thought would help; he kissed him. 

The kiss was soft and it surprised Kihyun. After a moment’s hesitation he gently kissed Hyunwoo back. His heart thundered in his chest and he knew his face was probably the shade of a tomato now. After a few seconds Hyunwoo leaned back and kissed the tip of Kihyun’s nose, “I love you.” He kissed Kihyun on the forehead now. The shorter male laughed happily at that, “Good because I was going to jump out the window and run off.” He said it so casually with a shrug that Hyunwoo laughed loudly. “You can’t escape me now.” He playfully tightened his arms on Kihyun. “You are pretty persistent.” Kihyun muttered back but he still smiled. The both rested their foreheads against each other. Soaking in the moment. Breathing happiness. 

Kihyun had no idea what the future would hold. His parents would always be hurtful. He’d dread talking to them every day. But he would soon be attending University with his newfound friends and he had Hyunwoo. The tall, gentle male who Kihyun used to hate. Not anymore. His heart was bursting with love for the other. It was scary for Kihyun but the feeling of Hyunwoo’s arms around his waist reassured him that he would always be okay.


End file.
